


Allura (Heather)

by Mystical_sunsets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_sunsets/pseuds/Mystical_sunsets
Summary: Keith is madly in love with Lance, but Lance is in love with Allura.Enjoy this sad song shot of the song Heather by Conan Gray
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Allura (Heather)

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is kinda dead but before you read this story you should know, song is by Conan Gray, it is NOT my song. Has mentions of suicide, and trigger warnings. If you are not in the mental condition to read this please don’t!

I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater you said it looked better on me then it did you.

“Why is it so cold, isn’t the heater working?” Keith asked.

“No Pidge and Hunk are trying to fix it but I’m pretty sure I heard them playing video games,” Lance responded. Looking over at Keith, Lance could tell Keith was freezing and being the best “loverboy Lance” Lance was he gave him his sweater.

“Here, take this,” Lance said while putting the jacket over Keith’s shoulders.

“Huh? Why? Don’t you need it?” Keith asked, trying to hide his blush. 

Only if you knew how much I liked you.

‘Why does he have to be so nice? UGH! It’s driving me crazy! He’s obviously straight but he just won’t stop leading me on’ Keith thought to himself as Lance blabbed on about how he was used to the cold. 

“Thanks, I guess,” was all Keith could manage to say, him of course being too frightened that if he were to say more he would expose himself of his crush on Lance.

A couple minutes passed and Keith felt warm again, he looked over at lance to find him shivering. 

“Here have it back you are obviously cold,” Keith said trying to give Lance back his jacket.

“No you keep it,” Lance said as he grabbed a blanket.

But I watched your eyes as she walks by, what a sight for sore eyes. Brighter than a blue sky, she’s got you memorized while I die. 

“Oh hello boys,” Allura said as she walked by.

Why would you ever kiss me?

“Hey,” Keith said casually, trying to hide the hatred and jealousy he felt for Allura because she always got Lances attention. 

“Hi Allura! Is it just me or did you get even more beautiful overnight? I didn’t even know it was possible for someone as pretty as you to be even more pretty,” Lance said. Allura just giggled and blushed.

“Oh Lance,” there she goes again, giggling.

I’m not even half as pretty.

“I’m just going to go then,” Keith said trying to hide his tears as he stood up.

“So I can sit by Lance now? Great!” Allura said as she sat down practically on Lances lap. Keith was halfway out the door before someone called him.

“Keith!” Lance shouted, Keith turned around hopeful he may say something like ”I love you”, but he only had his heart shattered more.

“Yes?” Keith asked.

“My jacket,” Lance responded.

“Oh yeah,” Keith was so upset and angry, he didn’t think he just did what his brain told him to do and his brain told him to just drop the jacket on the ground and get out as fast as possible, so he did that.

You gave her your sweater

As Keith turned around he saw Allura wearing the same sweater he was just wearing. 

It’s just polyester, but you liked her better, wish I were heather. 

‘Wish I were Allura,’ Keith thought. 

Time skip a varga after that (varga is hour right? I totally forgot 😞✌️)

‘Knock knock’

“Come in,” Shiro yelled from inside his room. Expecting to see Coran or Allura to talk to him about some mission or something, he was surprised when he saw Keith walk in. Who had most definitely been crying for the past hour.

“What’s wrong Keith?” Shiro asked, rushing over to hug Keith. He wrapped his arms around him hearing a faint sniffle. Shiro cared for Keith, like his own brother, as Keith for Shiro. 

Keith had said something but it was muffled since Keith’s head was buried in Shiro’s chest. Shiro put both his hands on Keith’s shoulders and pushed him back so his face was out of Shiro's chest. 

“Please repeat that Keith?” Shiro asked.

“Shiro….. what do you do when the person you love is dating and or in love with someone else?” Keith asked, wiping away one of his tears. 

“Are you talking about Lance?” Shiro asked, he had already known Keith liked Lance as more than a friend, and was feeling depressed because Lance and Allura were dating.

“Yeah,” Keith said. As Keith and Shiro continued to talk, neither of them had known that on the other side of the door was Lance. 

Lance wasn’t there to eastrop, well ok maybe he was. He had know idea he would find out that Keith had a crush on him. He felt terrible that he hadn’t figured it out. Terrible that he had shoved his relationship with Allura in front of Keith’s face. He knew he had to do something. 

So Lance went to bed with a full proof not so full proof plan, that could either get his butt kicked by Allura, or Keith, or it could turn out “perfectly” and Keith wouldn’t have a crush on him anymore.

Watch as she stands with her holding your hand. 

While everyone was eating breakfast, Allura and Lance walked into the dinning hall holding hands, going to get their food. 

Put your arm around her shoulder now I’m getting colder. 

‘But how could I hate her, she’s such an angel but then again kinda wished she were dead.’ Keith thought to himself. ‘Such an awful thing for me to think, we need Allura,’ he thought. 

As she walks by

Keith not acknowledging the face he was making at Allura soon realized because now Allura was sitting right next to him, turned so she was looking directly at Keith. 

What a sight for sore eyes

“Can I help you?” Poison slipped into his voice as he asked Allura what was wrong. 

“Are you mad at me Keith?” 

Brighter than a blue sky

Keith’s eyes widened as he realized how misleading he was being.

“Of course I’m not mad, I’m just…..tired. I’m so sorry if you thought I was mad at you,” Keith said as sincerely as possible. 

“Ok I just wanted to make sure you weren’t mad,” Allura got up and walked over to her usual spot in the dining hall. Keith couldn’t help but watch as Lance's eyes followed her back to her spot.

She’s got you memorized, while I die.

“Keith can I talk to you… alone?” Lance asked, getting ready to set his plan in motion.

“Oh uh yeah sure,” Keith could feel his steady heartbeat going faster, nervous for what was about to happen. 

‘Was he mad at me for being “mad” at Allura?’ Keith thought as he stood up. He made eye contact with Shiro, Shiro just gave him a warm smile as Keith walked over to where Lance was. 

“I overheard your conversation with Shiro yesterday, the conversation about….me,” Lance said.

‘Oh shit, he probably thinks I’m weird for liking him, for liking guys,’ Keith thought.

“And I’m flattered I really am, but I’m in a relationship with Allura and I really like her, I’m so sorry Keith,” Keith was shocked at how well Lance was taking this. He was expecting some out burts of rude comments.

“But because I’m a nice person and I don’t want to be remembered as the guy who broke your heart, I still want to be remembered as you best friend, I’ll give you this since I don’t want to...you know….break your heart,” Lance was sweating, like crazy. 

Keith, expecting some gift, was shocked when he felt a pair of lips on his. 

Why would you ever kiss me

Lance tasted like heaven to Keith, he wanted to stay like that forever but after a few seconds Lance broke it off. 

“Hey… can you not tell anyone about this… especially Allura?” Lance asked. 

Keith being too shocked to answer just nodded his head. 

‘Allura, god damn it, how could I forget about her,’ Keith thought. 

I’m not even half as pretty, you gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester but you liked her better I wish I were heather 

‘I wish I were Allura,’ Keith thought. 

“Thanks! You’re the best!” Lance said as he ran back to the dinning hall. 

After processing it all Keith broke down, he ran to his room and wrote down over and over again ’I wish I were Allura’. 

“I can’t do it anymore!” Keith said as he grabbed a box from underneath his bed. 

Time skip 😳✌️

“Hey have any of you guys seen Keith, it’s been like two hours since I last saw him and no one else has seen him?” Lance asked Allura and Shiro.

“Uh no I have not sorry,” Allura said

“Me either, try his room,” Shiro said, not turning to look at Lance, because he was drawn into his book. 

Ok I’ll check there, thanks!” Lance said as he walked out of the room. 

‘Knock knock’ Lance knocked on the door after not hearing a response he knocked again, still no one answered. When lance opened the door he immediately fell to his knees. 

‘I’m so sorry Keith I’m so sorry,’ Lance thought as he saw Keith’s dead body hanging from the ceiling. 

Lance closed the door and checked to see if there were any notes. He spotted one note that had said “Lance” on it. Lance opened it to find that it was his suicide letter. 

“Why would you ever kiss me, I’m not even half as pretty, you gave her your sweater it’s just polyester, but you liked her better I wish I were…” the last word was smeared from what seemed to be tears, but it was clear to see it said Allura. 

Lance felt as though this was his fault, he shouldn’t have kissed him, he shouldn’t have played with his feelings like that. But all that wasn’t what made Lance cry. It was the five pages of notebook paper filled with the same 5 words on it, “I wish I was Allura”. It was written front and back on each five pieces of paper. 

“Hey Lance did you find……” Shiro and everyone else had walked in to see the same scene, Lance was looking at. 

The realization had finally hit everyone else. 

Keith was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, this is one of the first story’s I’ve ever posted! Thanks for reading!


End file.
